Kiss the Girl SGCstyle
by Kethry47
Summary: exactly what the title says ... a musical song SGC-style


Disclaimer: MGM owns the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my amusement. The song "Kiss The Girl" is from the Walt Disney movie "The Little Mermaid", Music by Alan Menken and Lyrics written by Howard Ashman. I'm using this song without permission and I hope nobody will mind, since it's just for fun, anyway.

For those of you not familiar with the movie --- so, yeah, for no one, really --- this it the part where Sebastian suggests that Eric wants to kiss Ariel but he is too shy to do so, and that he should just go ahead and "kiss the girl" to see if she likes him too. In a change from the movie, my version got a little surprise guest star and two more lines added to the song.

**Kiss the Girl**

*******************************************************************************

P4X-715

Confused, he looked around him. He sat in a small boat. All around him, there were enormous, lush trees, birds singing and flying from branch to branch, colorful vines hanging down and dipping into the clear, blue water. The boat was rocking gently as it moved across the sparkling lake, which mirrored the soft light of the moon. It was beautiful, but the most beautiful thing around was sitting there, right in front of him. Jack couldn't believe his luck. She was there, actually in the boat with him. He had dreamed of this moment for so long and now it had come ... He had no idea what to do next.

Suddenly, music started to play from out of nowhere. Deep male voices were humming softly in the background. Jack ignored it all. His eyes were on her only. He didn't even seem to notice when all of a sudden Daniel popped up between two vines and started to sing.

There you see her,

Sitting there across the way,

She don't got a lot to say,

But there's something about her,

And you don't know why,

But you're dying to try,

You wanna kiss the girl

Next, Teal'c and Hammond appeared from behind a couple of bushes and started singing along with Daniel, snapping their fingers in tune with the melody.

Yes, you want her,

Look at her, you know you do,

Possible she wants you, too,

There is one way to ask her,

It don't take a word,

Not a single word,

Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now. _(singing aside to ? some large ferns ????)_

Harriman, Siler and Doc Fraser, one after the other, popped up from out of the ferns, joined the other three men and took up the song with them.

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl.

He watched her as the music played on softly in the background. The way her hair swayed when she moved. The way the moonlight seemed to be reflected in her deep, blue eyes when she smiled at him. Had he ever wanted to kiss her more? To feel the touch of her soft, supple lips on his?

Then Daniel started singing again.

Now's your moment,

Ya ya ya _(boomed in Teal'c's voice)_

Floating in a blue lagoon,

Ya ya ya _(still Teal'c, booming)_

Boy, you better do it soon,

No time will be better

Ya Ya Ya Ya Ya _(Daniel, Hammond, Siler and Teal'c, each intoning a "ya")_

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la _(the "Sha la la la la"s sung by the "SGC - chorus")_

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

No!!! Don't kiss the girl! _(a hollow, snaky voice suddenly interrupted)_

Shut up, Martouf! (_accompanied by the sound of a fist punching a weak, dimpled chin)_

You got the mood prepared _(the "SGC – chorus" again)_

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You want to kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Float along

And listen to the song

The song says kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

The music play

Do what the Music say

You got to kiss the girl

_(Daniel)_ You got to kiss the girl

_(Fraser__)_ You've got to kiss the girl

_(Harriman__)_ You wanna kiss the girl

_(Siler)_ You've got to kiss the girl

_(Teal'c__)_ Go on and kiss the girl

Slowly the music faded away, and the other members of the SGC disappeared again behind the greenery, one by one, and were gone from his sight.

Jack looked over at Sam. They were alone. She turned to face him with an inviting smile. He leaned forward, their lips were about to meet and....

Startled, Jack sat up in bed. He blinked several times and reached for the bedside lamp. The room lit up. Looking around carefully to make sure that nobody was going to pop out from somewhere and start singing, he took a deep breath and finally shook his head.

"For cryin' out loud! … I sure wish somebody would remind me not to watch old Disney movies with Daniel and Teal'c before bedtime, ... no matter how much the big guy likes them."

With a sigh he switched off the lamp and went back to sleep and ... to his dream?

THE END

Okay, don't hit me! I know it was silly, but it was one of those S/J moments and I felt like silly. :) And it makes for interesting mental pictures.


End file.
